


Dutiful

by RLMACCREADY



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Im Bad At Tagging Things, PWP, Pet Play, Smut, kind of?, okay if i should've tagged something else just let me know i really am bad at this i apologize, possesive behavior, this is literally all porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RLMACCREADY/pseuds/RLMACCREADY
Summary: He is a monster, she is his pet.





	Dutiful

How many more nights would she like awake, tossing and turning under starry skies? How many more nights would she allow him to seep into her thoughts, to haunt her dreams?  
How much longer would she let him have this kind of power over her?  
He was violent and mean, he was cold and distant. He was possessive, dangerously so.  
But he kept her _safe_. He hurt anyone that looked at her the wrong way, and the one time someone did more than looking? He killed them, brought their mangled corpse to her like a trophy, a cat bringing a dead bird to it's owners feet.  
Oh but she loved it. She loved how he made a point to show people who she belonged to, keeping her on his lap or at his side. His hands lingering on her hips, his bites and bruises proudly displayed on her perfect skin. She loved it, she loved _him_. But she hated that she did, hated how a man of violence and war made her feel so safe and protected. She hated how he made her higher than any drug, and she hated the goddamn comedown. She hated his arrogance, his black pit of a heart. She hated that he was a monster, and she was his pet, a dutiful one at that.  
She sat perched on his knee with his arm wrapped protectively around her waist while he had a meeting with a few of his best men. They'd long grown numb to his personal brand of PDA and simply avoided her eyes at all costs instead of sneaking glances at his trophy, they knew what happened to people who looked too long.  
He adjusted her on his lap and reached to his desk for some papers, and she dutifully held the ones he wasn't reading while he skimmed quickly over the pages.  
He rambled off some orders that she didn't hear, instead keeping her gaze straight like he liked. When the men left he rubbed her back in a simple show of affection. "You see how they keep their eyes away?" He asked her "It's because you're _mine_. And they know it" he growled the word into her ear causing her to shiver at his breath on her skin. He grinned at her response, his hand trailing up her thigh, under her dress. "My good girl" he cooed "We have 30 minutes before my brothers get here"  
And as a dutiful pet would she knew what he meant and hopped from his lap to his desk, perching her ass up for him while he stood behind her. "So eager" he breathed as his hand traveled back up her dress. She keened at his touch, her back arching as calloused hands found the lack of panties she wore. He groaned at the realization " _Fuck_ , babygirl" he said as his fingers traced her folds.  
She moaned as his two fingers slipped inside her, his breath hitching when she tightened around him. "You are perfect kitten" he cooed as he thrusted his fingers slowly, watching her back arching every time he curled them just right. "Please" she whined pressing back against him.  
He stilled his fingers "I didn't quite get that"  
She groaned at the not quite there presence of his fingers "Daddy, please, please fuck me" she begged with shaky breaths.  
He groaned and added a third finger "Atta girl" he smacked her ass and gave her a few good pumps with his fingers before working on his jeans.  
She got eager at the sound of his zipper being undone, the sound of denim rubbing against the desk. He grabbed her hips and yanked her to where he needed her while she braced herself by grabbing the edge of the desk. He smoothed a hand up her back, casuing her to arch into it. He ended it by grabbing a fistfull of her hair and pressing her face to the desk while she gasped out in surprise.  
He used his other hand to give her a few more pumps of his fingers before guiding himself into her, both of them hissing at the contact. "You're like a goddamn _drug_ " he breathed as he allowed her to adjust. She wiggled her hips, signaling him she was ready and he slowly slid out, watching himself emerge from her before slowly sliding back in to watch him disappear. The action made his cock twitch inside her, causing her to clenched her thighs and him to buck his hips involuntarily.  
"Please, daddy" she moaned into the arm she was resting her head on. "I need you" she said turning her head to face him.  
He grinned before using his hold on her hair to press her face back against the desk before pounding into her, making the desk creak and groan with every well placed thrust.  
He didn't hear the knock at his door, but he did see it open to see one of his men standing there, unaware for now of the situation until she had to go and moan so deliciously when he hit her just right.  
The guards head snapped up to see the scene in front of him "Oh, um" he used the clipboard in his hand to shield his face "Jacob, sir" he stuttered.  
Jacob growled and turned to face the man who backed himself into the door "What is it?" He snarled.  
She slowly began rocking her hips while he talked to the man and Jacob yanked her hair "Knock it off" he growled "I'm having a conversation"  
She pouted and rested her head against her arm while she waited. The conversation quickly ended and once the door was shut Jacob began rolling his hips slowly. "So impatient" he chided as he released her hair to grab her hips. "So _needy_ "  
"Only for you, _daddy_ " oh she knew how that drove him wild, felt his fingers flex against her hips and she purred in satisfaction while he rocked in and out of her with purpose now.  
And every thrust hit her just right, sending her spiraling towards her release at breakneck speed. _"Harder."_ She begged and he grunted as he grabbed a fistfull of her hair again and yanked her so her back was flush against his chest. "You're gonna cum for me babygirl?" He breathed into the crook of her neck as he bucked his hips once, causing her to tilt her head back against his shoulder in ectasy "Yes" she breathed  
He bit her neck and she titled it to the side to allow him access while he began thrusting again.  
As the heat built inside her the only things she could say were _Oh God_ and _Jacob please_ and it drove him mad. He pressed her back down against the desk and fucked her in earnest while she chanted his name like it was the only thing she knew how to say.  
And when she did come, a beautiful sobbing mess that had her drooling and breathless, he laid into her like the world was ending. "So fuckin perfect babygirl" he groaned as his hips stuttered. "On your knees" he snapped trying to keep his composure.  
She obeyed silently and looked up at him with those big, beautiful eyes. He rubbed her face with his thumb in adoration. "Open" he said as his thumb trailed her lips.  
She happily opened it, sucking on his thumb to watch him squirm. His other hand went to his cock as he pumped a few more times before letting himself go all over her face and tongue. When she saw it was safe to open her eyes she did so with a lustful blink and a smile forming at the creases of her open mouth.  
She swallowed the cum that landed in her mouth and he smiled down at her "Look at you" he praised her, his thumb wiping some of his spend into her eager mouth "A goddamn work of art"  
Oh how she loved his praise, his adoration. Oh how her heart would flutter and her cheeks grew warm.  
He helped her to her feet and handed her a washcloth he kept in his desk and she cleaned her face off with a smile while he put himself back in his pants and straightened out his desk.  
"Kitten?" He asked while she held the cloth in her hands, waiting for him to speak so she could get it cleaned.  
"Yes Jacob?"  
He waved her to him and she walked over, allowing herself to be swooped into his grasp as he placed a kiss to her lips, gentle and warm, very not like Jacob. "Be quick, they'll be here soon"  
And she was, for she was a dutiful pet after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I normally don't post what i write but that's because i never finish anything so here's and it's 100% self indulgent bc not enough people love my ginger mountain man


End file.
